Second Life
by Falling Far
Summary: Game over, please reset. - WA: Yaoi, OOC Everyone, AU


**Please vote for pairings. Also please do not flame, first time I wrote a story.**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC Everyone, AU**

Life had begun to grow dull for Sena Kobayakawa.

Sure, in some people's perspective, leading the same life as Sena would've been ideal. He's the top achieving student in his school, probably all of Japan if he wanted to, quite athletic too, in some aspect, perhaps he couldn't exactly lift the heaviest things but his speed and nimbleness made up for it. He was good looking, despite being a few heads shorter than most people of his age, and he had a look of sheer innocence that could fool any adult into lending him their car.

As a sixteen year old, Sena led the perfect life any teenager could dream of.

In school, he led the track team, and best friends with Suzuna Taki, the beautiful cheerleader of the soccer team. He always ranks first in school, he was in several clubs, many of which would be gone had it not been for him.

But during this time of having the most wonderful life, Sena had changed. It began to become boring and then his mind was set on one thought:

Life is a game that never ends.

Despite being nearly the top in the school, he had time to himself, and during this time he would either read, as a way of impressing his parents, or play videogames.

Videogames was his euphoria, a place where he was recreated as someone else- and it was enjoyable spending time as a secret agent or an assassin. But a shallow hole inside of him realized that playing videogames was his only chance to be someone else: to have fun.

"Hey Sena, have you heard about the game Second Life?"

Suzuna sucked on her lollipop as she asked a question that obviously peaked Sena's interests.

"No, never heard of it." Sena blinked. A title to a videogame such as 'Second Life' is evidently very promising to Sena.

"Ah, I want it! It sounds so cool!" Suzuna whined, angrily taking the lollipop out of her mouth. "But it's so expensive!"

Sena's innocent blinking changed to a smile: "Well... un, Suzuna, you can maybe tell where the store is, and maybe it may turn up at your door tomorrow morning."

"Waa! Really Sena? You're the best! You can get it here!" Suzuna had already begun scribbling on a piece of paper quickly and passing it to Sena who caught it immediately. "I hear it's the first virtual reality game!"

"W-Well, Suzuna, you should go... I have some business..." Sena tried his innocent look. Suzuna immediately saw through it, knowing he was obviously going to buy the game.

"Thank you Sena!" A quick peck on the cheek, "See you tomorrow!"

Without anymore words, Suzuna had already worn her roller skates and skated away.

Sena smiled: '_Second Life..._' He grabbed his wallet, happy to finally have something to look forward to, and crammed it into his pocket. Grabbing his runners, in a few minutes, he had run off.

At the same time, there was someone else who had just discovered Second Life: Yoichi Hiruma.

Hiruma was your average school teacher, supposedly angelic, great with students, but deep down inside he loathes them.

"Che, fucking stupid principal," Hiruma muttered to himself, one hand smoothly trailing his neat black hair. He sat leisurely at his desk, sipping coffee: "Thank fucking Satan its summer vacation."

Hiruma spent most of his time surrounded by either high school children or other teachers, and if even one word of such offense were to slip out of his mouth, everyone would be all over his case. Swearing did help him unwind though. He did dump his dream to become a football player to become a fucking teacher.

It was the last day of school, he was spent it by tapping away on his laptop, ready to leave his classroom any moment.

Then an advertisement caught his eye.

"Che what is this shit?" Hiruma muttered but his curiosity forced him to click it. "Second Life..."

It took less than ten minutes for him to stuff his laptop away, lock up his classroom and go to the nearest shop.

Agon Kongo faced a very serious problem.

He lived the best life any man could live, he was a genius, he was athletic, smart, and handsome and any woman would swoon at his feet.

Too bad he's very, very gay.

No he wouldn't wear make-up or do anything as disgusting as dancing around in a ballerina costume- but he enjoyed making out with men. The one thing he wished for was that he would be able to find a way to become more interested in women, so that his twin brother Unsui wouldn't be disappointed.

Unsui at the same time however, also suffered a severe issue at the same time.

He and Agon were too... equal.

Both were smart, both were athletic, both enjoy the same thing (and unfortunately Unsui wasn't quite as lucky with the ladies) and that is a very, very bad thing. Agon seemed jealous sometimes, or even compulsive to always meet Unsui's level. But there was no way that Unsui could demote himself. There is no way Agon wouldn't be suspicious if Unsui suddenly became horrible at everything.

"Hey Unsui, its summer vacation, want to go play some football?" Agon asked, already holding the ball.

"Wait, let me check the weather." Unsui responded, flicking the TV on.

They came face to face with an ad of Second Life.

Seijuro Shin was a very, very un-athletic man who at every waking moment dreamt of a life of being athletic. He was stoic and apathetic and that pushed people to think he didn't care about his physique. But in all honest truth, Shin was self conscious about it. Of course when his father brought his the game Second Life, he was intrigued.

Haruto Sakuraba was the lowest of the low. Like any commoner with average looks, grades and athleticism, he dreamt big. He wanted his face on poster, women swooning over him; he wanted to live the big life. While working at the videogame store, the new stock of a certain game seemed ideal.

Riku Kaitani was your average rich boy who wished he wasn't so wealthy. He only had one true friend before, and that true friend never knew about his tremendous wealth. He was up to date with every videogame, and just so happened to stumble upon Second Life.

Kid was a con artist. He had been this way since he could remember, but a grown man's mind can wander and his dream remained the same, he always, always wanted to become an athlete. Second Life seemed like the perfect deal.

Musashi was your average construction worker. Having never finished high school, it was difficult for him not to yearn to- he missed a lot of things that most people his age would've experienced by then. Having earned his latest pay check, he was thinking about getting that iPod that he wanted but the giant poster advertised something much more interesting.

Whether these people like it or not, they have all just become linked through the same game.

**Any characters I missed with be introduced as they show up. Vote for pairings!**


End file.
